The present invention relates generally to apparatus for indicating the effluent carrying capacity of a sanitary sewer line and more particularly with apparatus for use with the main clean-out plug location to sense and provide an alarm in response to the detection of restricted discharge and actual blockage conditions in the sanitary sewer line.
It is well known that discharge restriction or blockage in sanitary sewer lines can cause back-up and overflow of effluent or other waste water into living and eating areas of a home or commercial establishment. Such overflow conditions are unhealthy and unsanitary and may bring bacteria or other potentially harmful germs and viruses into contact with humans. In addition, severe damage may occur to furniture, goods, structures, and the like due to flooding or contamination.
The ability to detect a blockage condition in a sewer pipe is well established. U.S. Pat. No. 465,278 to Lawler discloses an indicating device that is used in conjunction with a sewer pipe wherein sewer gas or water forces air into a sealed expandable chamber when the sewer pipe is blocked. The Lawler device requires special fittings to the sewer pipe and high water or gas pressure for activation. Generally, such high pressure conditions are only present when a complete blockage exists and its detection is too late to prevent an overflow. In addition to mechanical mounting arrangement and operational limitations, devices, such as Lawler's, only operate in given orientations, e.g. upright or other predetermined orientations.
There is no warning of deteriorating discharge conditions, such as those which occur with gradual build-ups in the sewer pipe causing a narrowing of the pipe diameter. If such a deteriorating condition is sensed prior to a complete blockage, remedial corrective action can be taken before an overflow condition occurs thereby preventing damage and avoiding an unhealthy and unsanitary condition due to the overflow.
One measure commonly employed to prevent the gradual build-up into a blockage condition is the use of chemicals which act upon the built-up matters to remove or dissolve them. Homeowners and maintenance personnel tend to use excessive amounts of such chemicals which may be potentially dangerous to a user and may also pose environmental problems. The storage of these chemicals also poses a hazard to children who may accidentally ingest them and poison themselves or burn their skin or internal mucous membranes.
The present invention eliminates the needless use and storage of potentially dangerous and environmentally unsafe or unsound chemicals by anticipating a blockage condition before it occurs.
It is a general aim of the present invention therefore to provide an early warning sensor and alarm apparatus for use with a residential and commercial sanitary sewer line that is environmentally safe and which overcomes the limitations of known devices.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide apparatus that detects a gradual deteriorating discharge condition in a residential and commercial sanitary sewer line and which provides an alarm upon sensing such a condition.
It is a further aim of the present invention to provide sensing and alarm apparatus for use with the main clean-out plug location of standard code sanitary sewer lines without the necessity of special or customized connections.
It is yet a further aim of the present invention to provide sensing and alarm apparatus that differentiates between restricted discharge and blockage conditions and transient discharge conditions.